The present invention relates to an automated fruit dehulling machine, which will permit placing a berry or similar fruit into a carrier, orienting the carrier correctly while it gently contains the berry, and then passing the contained berry, with its hull or calyx exposed to the exterior of the carrier, over a cutter which moves the hull or stem in a continuous process. The berry or similar fruit is released after it is past the cutter.
The removing of the hulls or stems of a berry, such as a strawberry, continues to be a manual operation which involves a good bit of labor and expense. The operation involves pulling or cutting the stem manually and also manually sorting the berries. The actual cutting of the stem or hull is very time consuming and has to be done carefully.